Last Wednesday Night
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Finn feels lonely at Rachel's party. Sam wants to have a talk. Sinn ficlet.


This party was out of hand. Or it looked to be going that way. Finn Hudson peered around Rachel Berry's basement as several of the glee kids ran around laughing, kissing, and singing drunkenly. He was the only one who didn't seem to be. He decided he wanted to be the designated driver that evening, plus he fucking hated hangovers. He had come to the party to try and get to know everyone a little bit better and to have fun, but it wasn't really going that way. Puck was all over Laura, and just a few weeks ago the two of them had hooked up. They never wanted it to get serious, but both were fully aware they had feelings for each other. And then there was Sam Evans. He had transferred to McKinley this year and Finn would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't attracted to him. He had assumed Sam was gay when he met him, but later on had found out him and Quinn Fabray were going out. That had soon ended, due to him and Quinn kissing. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to get back together with her of if he was trying to make Puck jealous. Quinn seemed like she only wanted to for her popularity's sake. Now he was sitting at the party, alone and slightly sad. Kurt was flirting with Blaine Anderson, Rachel seemed to be having fun all by herself, Quinn was in a corner and appeared to be crying, and Sam was sitting on a couch, making out with Santana Lopez. Finn felt a small burning in the pit of his stomach, probably due to jealousy, and decided he needed to step out for a couple of minutes.

"Finny, Sam says he needs to tell you something!" Rachel called out, giggling through half of the sentence. He turned around and saw Sam drunkenly gliding over to him, taking small pauses after every few steps to make sure he didn't fall over. Santana was crying again and Mercedes was next to her, trying to calm her down. He walked over to Sam and grabbed his shoulder to make him stand upright. He laughed and his breath reeked of cheap beer. "Finn, I…" he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. Finn looked up and only saw the white paint slightly chipping off. "-I have something to tell…you." Finn chuckled and peered around to see if Puck was watching. He was still trying to get Laura to go to a back room. "What's that?" He asked, turning back to look at Sam. "No, no." Sam said, dragging his hand down Finn's chest. "We have to do it, outside." Sam laughed again and pointed to the back door. "Sure." Finn laughed and walked towards it, looking back to make sure Sam was following him. He grabbed his flannel jacket off the coat rack and opened the door. The wind blasted in and he quickly jogged out, Sam following him.

After rubbing his hands for a couple of seconds, he looked at Sam who was smiling up at him. "What is wrong with you dude?" Finn laughed and stuck his hands in the pocket of his jeans. "I just…" Sam rubbed his lips, probably due to them being cold. "I never told you how glad I am to have met you…" Sam seemed to be getting serious and a little less drunk. Finn suddenly felt guilty for cheating with Quinn. But she didn't seem that over Sam in the first place. "Okay…" Finn laughed and saw Sam rubbing his cheeks now. "You're like, the big brother I never had. You welcomed me to glee, and I got to meet Quinn and Santana, and all kinds of new kids there. It's so much fun and you introduced me to it." Finn knit his brows and smiled compassionately. He had really just told himself he _needed _to recruit new glee members when junior year started, and he heard Sam singing in the shower. He was glad he found Sam though, because it earned him a buddy and another guy besides Kurt to talk to. Sam grabbed Finn's arm and smiled. "You know what would be, like, soooooo crazy." Sam chuckled and looked around. He waved his hand, telling Finn to lean forward. "If I like, kissed you." He laughed again. Finn's mouth dropped open a bit. Was Sam being serious, or just fucking around? "Uh, yeah I guess that'd be pretty weird." He chuckled nervously and made sure no one was coming out the back door for a smoke break or something. He looked down at Sam who looked serious and slightly eager. He decided if Sam was slightly up for it, than he might as well do it. He leaned over and pressed his mouth against Sam's. It tasted like cheap beer, wine coolers, and vodka. Sam wrapped his hand around Finn's neck and brought him closer. Finn grabbed onto his bright blonde hair and ran his fingers through it. He heard Sam give out a muffled moan and smiled against his lips. His tongue traced along the inside of Sam's mouth and Sam pulled him closer. He felt his hand reach under his shirt and graze along his rib bones, the cold and touch giving him goosebumps. He was glad him and Sam were finally doing _something_. During certain parts of the year he had felt like maybe Sam felt something for him, and maybe there were reasons for the occasional grazes of arms and legs, but mostly pushed it to the back of his mind and said 'No stupid, you're over thinking it, don't be like a cliché high school girl.'. He was excited his intuition had been correct. Sam pulled back, smiled, and whispered "See, I told you it would be so crazy." Finn laughed and licked his lips, fixing Sam's hair back into place. "We should probably head back inside." Sam gave a small frown and peered over to the door. He reached under Finn's jack to wrap his arms around Finn's waist and leaned into his chest. "Five more minutes." Finn rested his chin on Sam's head and smirked. "Okay, five more minutes."


End file.
